Páginas de un diario
by Akemi97
Summary: Kagome se encuentra enojada con Inuyasha sin ningun motivo aparente, esto hace que el Hanyou vaya a verla y encuentre en la habitación un cuaderno que le haga abrir sus ojos...


**Páginas de un diario **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kagome se fue a su época, el Hanyou se encontraba inquieto sentado junto al pozo.

.- Demonios… ¿pues cuánto tiempo se piensa tardar esta niña?- Inuyasha refunfuño y maldijo varias veces el porque Kagome se tenía que ir a su época cada vez que habían esas tontas pruebas llamadas exámenes, no entendía para que le serviría estudiar tanto, solamente se mal gastaba.

.- ¿Qué estas haciendo Inuyasha?- la voz del pequeño Shippo despertó casi inmediatamente a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos obligándolo a verlo directamente a la cara.

.- ¿Qué diablos quieres tonto? No me molestes.- Inuyasha desvió su mirada del pequeño Kitsune hasta el fondo oscuro de aquel pozo.

.- Si te preocupa tanto Kagome ¿porqué no vas a ver que pasa?- Shippo acertó justo en el blanco, Inuyasha no había ido a verla en estas dos semanas a excepción de una vez.

**Flash back **

Tres días después de que Kagome se fuera a su época Inuyasha decidió ir a verla.

.- ¡Kagome ya vámonos!- Gritó un poco molesto el Hanyou que se encontraba brincando desde el interior del pozo para luego salir en busca de la muchacha, la chica se encontraba sentada al pie del Goshimboku con un libro en la mano y una pila de cuadernos junto a ella.

.- Vete Inuyasha estoy ocupada.- dijo tranquilamente mientras daba vuelta a la hoja de su libro de matemáticas y le dirigía una mirada rápida al chico híbrido.

.- Kagome no me hagas perder la paciencia ¡te he dicho que ya es hora de irnos!- gritó malhumorado mientras tomaba bruscamente a la chica del brazo y la obligaba a ponerse de pie, esta trató de liberarse del agarre del Hanyou mientras se dirigían al templo en donde se encuentra el pozo. Cuando estaban a punto de saltar Kagome perdió los estribos y…

.- ¡Osuwari!- Inuyasha cayó al frio y duro suelo, Kagome estaba dispuesta a regresar a sus estudios cuando sintió que algo la jalaba, Inuyasha se había incorporado rápidamente aún tenía un poco de tierra en su cara.

.- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- Kagome hizo un rápido movimiento y empujo al hanyou al pozo.

.- ¡LARGATE!- Fue lo último que Inuyasha escucho decir a la miko del futuro que de una fuerte patada lo lanzaba al pozo y eso si que lo enojó.

**Fin Flash Back**

No sabia exactamente el porque Kagome lo trató de esa manera, pues las únicas veces que se enojaba con el era porque había ido a ver a Kikyo pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, entonces si no era eso ¿qué le pasaba?

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, luego Shippo le dijo a Inuyasha que fuera a hablar con ella tranquilamente y que hiciera un esfuerzo por no echar a perder las cosas con algunos de sus tontos comentarios.

Luego de que el pequeño Kitsune se marchó Inuyasha reflexionó acerca de lo que le dijo y emprendió el viaje a la época de la chica.

Cuando por fin se encontraba allí en el templo Higurashi se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome dispuesto a averiguar el porque estaba molesta con el.

Ya era de noche por lo tanto supuso que Kagome debería estar durmiendo o en el último de los casos estudiando para esa tonta prueba.

De un salto llegó a la ventana de la alcoba de Kagome, poco a poco fue abriéndola y haciendo a un lado las cortinas, no se sorprendió de que todo estuviera oscuro pues ya era tarde.

Brincó al interior de la habitación de la muchacha, realmente no se veía nada, un ligero ruido llamó su atención.

Kagome estaba recostada en su cama con un pequeño cuaderno en su mano derecha y dos libros de texto en su mano izquierda. Inuyasha se acercó lo más que pudo sin hacer ruido, la observó por largo tiempo, realmente se veía hermosa dormida, tan tranquila e indefensa.

Inuyasha tomó los libros de texto de su mano y los colocó en su escritorio, luego se dirigió a tomar el pequeño cuaderno pero al momento de tomarlo accidentalmente se cayó y con esfuerzo pudo leer lo que decía:

_Querido diario__:_

_Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Inuyasha vino, se que no debí de haberlo tratado tan mal pero estaba muy atareada y me dolía mucho la cabeza como para luchar en esos momentos, desde entonces no ha venido, espero que se encuentren todos bien, en especial el mi amado Inuyasha, cuanto quisiera compartir mi vida con el pero tampoco voy a soñar mucho pues el esta enamorado de Kikyo, espero que cuando logremos derrotar a Naraku pueda confesarle mis sentimientos y volver en paz a casa y que el puedo estar con ella, lo extraño mucho, su presencia me hace falta me siento muy segura cuando estoy con el y muy feliz LO AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO. _

Las palabras que Kagome había escrito en ese cuaderno lo dejaron sin habla, estaba completamente congelado, entonces Kagome en verdad lo amaba. Kami como pudo ser tan ciego, había estado lastimando a Kagome por mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama admirando a Kagome que dormía plácidamente. Inconscientemente posó su mano en su frente moviendo algunos cabellos, después posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la acarició con mucha ternura.

.-Kagome… ¿qué he hecho yo para que me ames?- dejo en voz baja mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de la miko.

.- En cambio tu… Kagome… mi pequeña has hecho todo por mí, porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta de eso.- pronunció mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de la joven y depositaba un cálido beso en ella. Poco a poco se puso de pie tratando de no despertar a la chica, salió de su habitación para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en esa casa, bajo las escaleras y revisó las habitaciones oscuras, estaban completamente solos.

Volvió a subir a la habitación de Kagome, entró y cerró la puerta despacio, caminó hacia el aposento de la chica decidido, al fin se había dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba, ese diario le había abierto los ojos completamente.

.- Kagome… mi pequeña Kagome.- dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro y depositaba un dulce beso, tierno y amoroso. Kagome dio un pequeño gemido pero aún así no se despertó. Inuyasha alejó su rostro de la joven y se dedicó a verla mientras acariciaba con sus garras su pierna.

Inuyasha suspiro y continuo leyendo el diario de Kagome mientras aclaraba sus sentimientos hacia la miko.

_Querido diario:_

_Inuyasha ha vuelto a decirme detectora de fragmentos, al parecer no tiene ni idea de cuanto me lastima y después fue a buscar a Kikyo… Sango trató de consolarme pero yo soy tan estúpida que no puedo aceptar que Inuyasha ama a otra._

Inuyasha maldecía cada vez que Kagome mencionaba que lo amaba y que el amaba a Kikyo… cada vez que cambiaba la hoja se daba cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho a Kagome y a la vez recordaba todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, las veces en que Kagome lo curó de sus heridas, las veces en que subía a su espalda, las veces en que lo abrazaba… como es que no se había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo, era verdad que sentía algo hacía Kagome pero ahora estaba seguro… la amaba con toda su alma.

.- Kami… ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?- se dijo a si mismo… Kagome se movió un poco haciendo que el Hanyou retirara su mano de la pierna de la muchacha.

.- Oh… Inu… yasha.- la chica susurro el nombre del Hanyou… Inuyasha se tensó al ver que la joven abría lentamente sus ojos.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer en ese momento si echarse a correr o enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo.

Rápidamente arrojó el diario de la chica por debajo de la cama cuando…

.- ¿Pero qué…?- Kagome había medio despertado pues todavía se tallaba el ojo derecho mientras que el izquierdo lo tenía levemente abierto.

La habitación estaba oscura… casi no se podían distinguir los objetos que se encontraban en ella… incluyendo a el Hanyou. Kagome dio un grito desesperado pues no sabía quien era el sujeto que estaba en su habitación en esos momentos.

.-Tranquila Kagome… soy yo.- dijo el hanyou mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para que se calmara… luego deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y dirigió su mirada con la de la muchacha.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? No ves que me has espantado.- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que le quitó el susto.

.- Kagome… quiero preguntarte ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Porqué estas tan molesta conmigo?- dijo Inuyasha mientras acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada de la miko.

.- No estoy… molesta Inuyasha lo que pasa es que…- su voz se cortó mientras trataba de contener una lágrima. Inmediatamente Inuyasha la abrazo y acaricio su cabello mientras le susurraba palabras completamente tiernas para que no llorara.

.- Tranquila Kagome ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba su mano.

.- No me siento bien Inuyasha.- esto alerto al Hanyou mientras hacía que la chica volteara hacia el… estaba muy roja de la cara.

.- Kagome… tienes fiebre!- dijo casi gritando pues la salud de su amada era lo más importante para el.

.- Inuyasha… ¿te estás preocupando por mi?- dijo casi incrédula.

.- Pues claro que si tonta! Tú eres lo más importante para mi ¿qué es que a caso no lo entiendes?.- dicho esto tomo la gorra de beisbol que siempre usaba en aquella época, sacó una pequeña manta y envolvió a Kagome en ella y la cargo estilo boda… la chica no dijo nada al respecto solo se sorprendió por lo que hizo Inuyasha y aún más por lo que le había dicho, esas palabras resonaban como el coro de una canción en su cabeza… nunca había podido imaginar a Inuyasha decir eso… ella era lo más importante para él.

.- ¿Dónde esta tu madre?- dijo el conmocionado Hanyou mientras daba un brinco desde la ventana de la joven hasta la calle y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar que los humanos de aquella época llaman hospital.

.- Salió con Sota y el abuelo fuera de la… ciudad.- Kagome comenzó a toser y eso no alegró para nada al Hanyou que cada vez se preocupaba más.

.- Y ¿no les dijiste nada de que estabas enferma?- le gritaba como desesperado.

.- No le… di importancia… en aquel momento.- la voz de la chica se oía cansada. Una vez que llegaron al hospital Inuyasha entro por la puerta principal y llevo a Kagome con el primer doctor que encontró

.- ¿Es usted algún familiar de la joven?- le pregunto el doctor mientras observaba los expedientes de Kagome.

.- Si señor ¿qué es lo que tiene?- contestó sin pensarlo pues le preocupaba mucho la salud de Kagome pues ya llevaba más de dos horas en ese lugar.

.- Bueno no es algo muy grave… la señorita Higurashi presenta un cuadro muy fuerte de infección estomacal por lo tanto deberá estar en observación durante dos días.- estas palabras tranquilizaron al Hanyou pero… ¿cómo demonios había pescado una infección tan fuerte?

.- Disculpe ¿tiene alguna idea de que pudo haberle causado eso a Kagome?- dijo un poco aliviado de saber que su pequeña estaba fuera de peligro.

.- Todavía no lo se pero al parecer fue algo que estaba muy contaminado o quizás algo envenenado pero no tan fuerte como para matarla.- concluyó el doctor.

.- ¿Puedo verla?- con un tono de voz un poco preocupado pero a la vez feliz.

.- Por supuesto señor, adelante.- dicho esto condujo a Inuyasha a la puerta de la habitación de la chica que se encontraba recostada y que en cuanto vio al Hanyou entrar una suave y preciosa sonrisa invadió su rostro.

.- Inuyasha!- dijo exaltada la joven mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama.

.- Kagome! No sabes cuanto me alegra que este bien ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupaste?- Kagome estaba a punto de llorar.

.- Te quiero Inuyasha.- dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza, el Hanyou no dudo ni un segundo y la abrazo igual de fuerte.

.- Kagome… ¿recuerdas que comimos hace quince días en aquel templo?- Kagome se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta del Hanyou… luego de unos minutos recordó todo.

.- Aquel Terrateniente nos ofreció una muestra de la comida típica de la región… creo que era uhm… bueno yo no.- Inuyasha colocó dos de sus dedos en la boca de la chica.

.- Eso estaba contaminado Kagome… Miroku y Sango también se sentían un poco mal hace unos días y fueron a ver a la anciana Kaede pero no me dijeron que les había sucedido.- Kagome no se sorprendió mucho pues tenía algunas sospechas de que los chicos también se sentirían mal.

.- Gracias Inuyasha.- el joven no soporto la tentación y poco a poco se fue acercando a Kagome, primero los rozo y después los junto en un largo y dulce pero a la vez apasionado beso… ambos gimieron con aquel exquisito beso.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y ambos se dirigieron miradas tiernas y dulces. Inuyasha acaricio la mejilla de la chica, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a la joven mientras esta le tomaba la mano.

En ese momento el doctor entro y le dijo a Inuyasha que la hora de visitas había terminado y que debía de retirarse.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y esta a su vez le sonrió tiernamente… el joven Hanyou beso tiernamente su mano y salió de la habitación.

Inuyasha salió del hospital y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de este… el chico planeaba brincar por la ventana del cuarto de Kagome y estar toda la noche con ella.

Esperó un poco hasta que las luces fueron apagadas mientras pensaba acerca de lo que Kagome había escrito en su diario… sus sentimientos por ella brotaron aun mas ese día y ahora que se había dado cuenta de aquello no la iba a dejar nunca mas… ella seria completamente suya.

Eran alrededor de las doce cuando Inuyasha brincó hasta el cuarto en donde se encontraba la chica… quería estar con ella.

La ventana se encontraba cerrada… poco a poco el Hanyou la abrió y entro, la chica se encontraba dormida… se fue acercando y se sentó a su lado admirándola.

La noche paso rápido e Inuyasha seguía pensativo… después de aquel beso que era lo que venía a sus vidas.

Un ruido por parte de Kagome desvió sus pensamientos.

.- Inuyasha… ¿estuviste toda la noche aquí?- dijo todavía un poco dormida.

.- Kagome… yo.- Inuyasha no sabia que decir pues estaba un poco nervioso después de lo de la noche anterior.

.- Gracias Inuyasha.- Kagome se abalanzó contra el y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Inuyasha estuvo con ella todavía un rato pero cuando el hospital empezó a prender sus luces tuvo que salirse de la habitación.

Ese día Kagome fue dada de alta y regresó junto con Inuyasha a su casa, su familia todavía no regresaba entonces estaría a solas con el esa tarde.

El día fue bastante normal pues Inuyasha estaba con una actitud seria… Kagome preparo la cena y comió con el y después se dirigieron a la habitación de la muchacha.

.- Inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo respecto a lo que paso en el hospital.- el Hanyou se sonrojo bastante pues esa era la conversación que estaba evitando con Kagome.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?- el chico lo dijo con un tono de voz como si no le diera la menor importancia.

Kagome suspiro y se sentó a su lado tranquilamente.

.- Inuyasha ¿qué es lo que te hizo besarme en aquel momento?- Inuyasha suspiro y la miro de reojo.

.- Kagome… últimamente he estado sintiendo.- Inuyasha cortó la frase dejando a Kagome con una mirada de curiosidad… todavía no estaba listo para confesarle sus sentimientos a la miko, tenía que ser un momento especial entre los dos.

.- Inuyasha.- Kagome dijo el nombre del Hanyou en un tono bastante peculiar.

Nuevamente se toparon cara a cara, ambos sonrojados… sus labios se iban acercando más rápido esta vez hasta juntarse por completo dando lugar a un increíble y apasionado beso.

Inuyasha lamió el labio inferior de Kagome como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso e entrar en la cavidad de su boca… la chica le correspondió abriendo cada vez más su boca dando paso al Hanyou para explorarla con su lengua.

Poco a poco se fueron recostando sobre la cama mientras continuaban besándose apasionadamente demostrándose al amor que se tienen uno al otro.

Kagome acariciaba la espalda de Inuyasha mientras este desabrochaba su camisa… Kagome gimió al sentir a Inuyasha tocar sus senos aun por encima de su sostén, el chico se deleitaba con cada gemido de la chica y comprendió que eso lo disfrutaba pero…

Inuyasha terminó rompiendo aquella molesta prenda que le impedía llegar a su destino haciendo que la miko diera un pequeño grito… el Hanyou permaneció quieto por unos momentos observando los pecho de la chica, no resistió la tentación y acercó su boca hasta el pequeño botón rozado endurecido y lo lamió provocando que la joven gritara su nombre jadeando…

.- Inuyasha!- su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y pesada… la curiosidad de saber como era el sabor de las lindas orejitas de su amado Hanyou la invadió por completo, cuando Inuyasha cambió de pecho gruño y gimió al mismo tiempo debido a que la chica se había introducido una de sus orejitas en su boca y comenzó a lamerla de forma lenta y sensual… tales movimientos hicieron que el miembro de Inuyasha diera un fuerte tirón aun en el interior de su Hakama.

.- Kagome… no.- Inuyasha tenía un tono de voz bastante adecuado para aquel momento pues era ronca y bastante sexy… la joven no hizo caso a lo que el chico le decía y continuó con su trabajo… Inuyasha no soportó aquello y en un rápido movimiento destrozó la falda de la joven junto con sus bragas y se posicionó sobre ella… la chica le miró un poco confundida pero a la vez maliciosa, el Hanyou no era precisamente un chico inocente en cuanto a este tema y esto volvía loca a la chica.

Kagome dirigió sus manos hasta el nudo de la Hakama de Inuyasha y lo desató dejando caer aquella prenda sobre las rodillas del Hanyou… al principio se asustó un poco cuando vio el tamaño de la erección del muchacho pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió al muchacho abrazándola fuertemente y respirando en su oído.

.- Tranquila pequeña… no te voy a lastimar.- estas palabras calmaron a la miko y se dejó llevar por aquel maravillosos momento con Inuyasha… su amado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha daba pequeñas embestidas arrancándole varios gemidos a Kagome… finalmente entro en ella, al principio fue bastante complicado pues Kagome sangraba y silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas haciendo que el Hanyou se sintiera mal y se disculpara varias veces mientras la abrazaba… ambos movían sus caderas de manera similar haciendo que el dolor se fuera y se convirtiera en placer.

Inuyasha finalmente se derramó en el interior de Kagome y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado y al atrajo hacia el con su brazo.

.- Te amo Kagome.- la miko se quedo estática cuando escucho aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Inuyasha… nunca se había imaginado a Inuyasha decirle tal cosa, sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de la felicidad.

.- Yo también te amo Inuyasha.- la joven se fue quedando dormida poco a poco bajo el acogedor abrazo de su adorado Hanyou.

Luego de unos momentos de tranquilidad en la habitación Inuyasha recordó algo.

.- El diario.- dijo en un susurro tratando de no despertar a su pequeña, con cuidado se agachó y recogió el cuaderno que había tirado ahí hace dos días.

Inuyasha contempló el cuaderno un poco… agradeciéndole que su contenido le abriera los ojos y reconociera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kagome… aquellas páginas del diario habían sido la fuente de su felicidad al lado de Kagome.

FIN


End file.
